my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno
"It's not as good as our house, but it's safe, and it's actually pretty cool'."' :—Bruno to Daniel about The Prison. : Bruno is a main character in The Walking Dead. He's the brother of Daniel who made his first appearance during the searies premiere episode, "Days Gone Bye". During the initial outbreak, Bruno was evacuated by the military, along with several students. Complications make the military abandon the students and Bruno is taken by Mariana and Cristiana to safety. Overview Appearance Bruno is a child Caucasian male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Bruno used to be shy and reserved, commonly only striking conversation with his brother and members of the group he feels comfortable with. But as the show progresses, Bruno starts to be more sociable and talkative, but still being reserved to some members of the group. He talks alot and is a very active boy. By the third season, Bruno's firearm skills and tactician abilities have greatly increased. Despite his new found maturity, he retains some childlike qualities, such as still being shy around members of the group he is not comfortable with, and not speaking regularly in front of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Bruno was a normal 11 year old who lived with his family. He attended a school near Daniel's school. During the outbreak, the military evacuated Bruno, along with his classmates, with the plan of taking them to Atlanta. On their way to Atlanta, a heard gets in their way. Despite the military's efforts, they weren't being able to hold them off. When the walkers started devouring the military, along with some students, and posibly every classmate of Bruno, Cristiana and Mariana grab Bruno and take him with them. The group later forms a camp with some of the remaining survivors. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Daniel mentions Bruno when he tells two persons that he thinks his brother might still be alive. He's later seen with Cristiana and Mariana among the other survivors in the camp. "Guts" Carl is not seen much in this episode; however, he is seen in the camp when they receive Carina's transmission. "Tell It to the Frogs" As the group hears Gonçalo's Challenger's alarm going off from a distance, they all approach it with caution. As Daniel leaves the van Bruno sees him and runs toward him in tears - Daniel picks him up, embracing him. Later that night, Bruno is seen around the campfire with everybody else as Daniel shares his story. The next day, Bruno nods in understanding after being told that his brother needs to go back for Marcelino, even though he doesn't want Daniel to go. Later that day Cristiana tries to comfort Bruno and she tells him Daniel will be fine, despite her being worried herself about him. "Vatos" Bruno is seen around the survivors' camp.. He later joins the group to see what Tiago is digging holes for. Illyana tells Tiago he is scaring the kids. At the end of that same day, he joins the group for dinner around the camp-fire, and then the walkers attack the camp and kill many of the survivors. Bruno survived the attack and then Daniel returns to camp with the bag of guns, and Bruno embraces his brother. "Wildfire" Just after the walker attack, Bruno can be seen resting. Bruno is still sad that his brother left and asks him if he's thinking on living again to which Daniel responds: "I won't leave you again, but we do need to get out of this place, it's not safe" and Bruno agrees. Bruno then later joins the group on their plan to leave the camp and head for CDC. He is later seen with the others as they arrive at the CDC. "TS-19" Bruno makes it to the CDC along with the group. He takes a blood test shortly, and states that he doesn't like needles, and he's later seen with the others laughing and enjoying a fine meal. Towards the end Bruno is seen crying as he does not want to die. When Dr. Jenner lets the group free he flees with the others to the RV and watches as the CDC burns in flames. They then head towards Fort Benning. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Bruno is then seen gathering supplies along with Mariana and his fellow survivors. When a herd of walkers approach to which they hide under the cars. Bruno appears very frightened but he tries calms down. Ana is then chased by a duo of walkers and later gets lost. Later, after the herd passes by, Bruno finds a Gerber bag of tools, and he excitedly shows them to Daniel, who congratulates Bruno for the good job, telling him to keep one of the knives with him, just in case. Bruno and the others then go out to look for Ana; when they reach a church, they decide to split. Paquete leads the group back to the the Interstate, and Daniel, Gonçalo and Sophia keep on looking for Ana. "Bloodletting" Bruno is seen later in the episode, when the group trudges back to the highway, and thay hear a gunshot. Bruno is concerned about Daniel but Cristiana calms him down. Bruno is seen multiple times during the episode in the background, generally with Cristiana and Mariana. "Save The Last One" Bruno is not seen much in this episode, he doesn't have any lines, but is seen in the RV with Cristiana and Mariana. "Cherokee Rose" Bruno is seen during Otis' funeral and later in the well. Bruno stands watch with Maggie Greene while the group tries to take the walker out of the well. When the walker splits in half Bruno, as well as the others, look at it disgusted. When Daniel goes to check on Sophia, Bruno is seen talking to Beth. "Chupacabra" Bruno plays a minor role in this episode. He appears for the first time when Beth tells Daniel that her father wants to talk with him. He's seen again when Kiko almost shoots Gonçalo and later during dinner. "Secrets" Bruno is one of the group members to be trained by Daniel. He's seen later when Maggie returns from the supply run without Caramelo. Bruno tells Daniel that he believed Caramelo to be an idiot and that he worsened their situation with Hershel. Later, in the end of the episode, Bruno is seen among the other survivors, hearing what Cristina and Kiko had to say. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Bruno is first seen with the rest of the group as they investigate the barn. He's seen again, talking with Beth. He tells her that he doesn't want to leave the farm even after they find Ana and Cristiana ressures him that they won't have to leave. When Paquete starts handing out guns, he gives one to Bruno. He starts by not shooting, but he later joins the group, killing the walkers in the barn. When a reanimated Ana comes out of the barn, Bruno looks in shock and confusion as Daniel shoots Ana. "Nebraska" Emotions run high in the aftermath of the barn walker massacre. When Beth Greene runs to her mother, Annette, Bruno gets really worried when she is attacked. Bruno is seen again in the funeral of Ana, Annette and Shawn, and later, in the farmhouse he helps Beth with the dishes when she collapses, running outside to ask for help, finding Daniel, Inês, Diana, Mariana and Cristiana. "Triggerfinger" Bruno is seen next to Beth during most of the episode. When Hershel, Kiko and Gonçalo get back to the farm, Daniel pulls Bruno aside and tells him to be carefull around Paquete. "18 Miles Out" Bruno can be seen in the farmhouse's kitchen multiple times. When Inês clears Beth's tray, Bruno goes to her and asks her about Beth, but Inês is interrupted when Daniel notices that the knife is missing. Bruno accompanies Daniel to Beth's room and watches, as Beth pulls the knife from under the covers. Later on, Bruno is seen with the others in the kitchen, as Maggie scolds Beth for considering suicide. When Beth locks herself in the bathroom and tries to cut her wrists, Bruno and the others run to her room and try to stop her. He's seen again when Maggie tells Cassandra never to set foot near the house or her again. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Bruno is first seen when Daniel asks him if he supports his decision of killing Randall. Bruno agrees. Bruno is present when the group gathers in the farmhouse to discuss Randall's fate. Bruno stays quiet during the reunion, supporting the idea of killing Randall. Bruno is seen again when Carina dies. "Better Angels" At the beginning of the episode, Bruno is seen at Dale's funeral. He's seen again, helping the group moving into the farmhouse. When the group is informed by Paquete that Randall escaped and everyone's ordered to wit inside the house, Bruno eventually sneaks out of the house and walks onto the field where Daniel is standing over Paquete's dead body. Bruno points his gun in the direction of Daniel as an undead Paquete rises, unbeknownst to Daniel. Daniel asks Bruno what he's doing, thinking he's going to shoot him. Bruno instead shoots an undead Paquete in the head. At the end of the episode, a horde of walkers are seen reacting to the sound of the shot and begin approaching the farm. "Beside the Dying Fire" After shooting a reanimated Paquete, the gunshot rings through the woods, and a herd of walkers is seen advancing towards the farm. These zombies followed a helicopter that was flying away from Atlanta and have walked in the same direction since. They heard the gunshot noise that Bruno made and they walked towards it. As Bruno and Daniel walk back to the farm, they see the herd of walkers. Daniel ushers Bruno ahead and they start running towards the farm. Back at the farm, Beth realizes that Bruno is missing. As chaos ensues Bruno goes into the barn with Daniel and kills more than a dozen walkers with fire. As the pair run, they find Hershel making a final stand in front of his house, shooting walkers. Daniel convinces him to leave. After being saved, they go on the road just as the sun rises. The cars arrive with the rest of the surviving group members. Later that night, he is seen as Daniel talks to the group and Bruno seems to understand Daniel's actions. Season 3 "Seed" Bruno is seen to have a lot more responsibility and an overall more vital role within the group by this time. He is part of the first team of the group (along with Daniel, Gonçalo, and Fábio) to clear any walkers out of an abandoned house. Daniel entrusts Bruno to check over the kitchen and other parts of the house on his own, and gives him other important jobs such as guarding the vehicles, killing walkers from a watch tower in the prison, and leaving him to protect the rest of the group while he and the others inspect the rest of the prison. "Sick" Bruno is mostly seen by Hershel's side during this episode. When Hershel woke up, Bruno is waiting outside Hershel's cell with Beth when Hershel briefly wakes up. Near the end of the episode, Hershel woke up again, and Bruno smiled at him. "Walk With Me" Bruno does not appear in this episode. "Killer Within" Bruno is first seen sitting on a stair while waiting for the others to go outside the prison cell. He smiled at Beth while helping Hershel walk into the prison yard. As Bruno was looking at his brother, he noticed that the walkers are invading their yard. He ran with Cristina, Caramelo and Maggie back into the prison and they got separated from the others. He and Maggie protected Cristina along their way until she suddenly went into labor. They escorted Cristina into an empty room and Bruno kept watch as Maggie gave Cristina a C-section for the baby, killing her. After Caramelo, Bruno and Maggie walked outside the prison yard with the baby, the group automatically guessed that Cristina is dead. Bruno just stands there, as the group cried for their losses. "Say the Word" Bruno plays a minor role in this episode. He's mostly seen with Beth during this episode. "Hounded" Bruno is first seen eating cereal with the rest of the group. Later, Bruno, Daniel, and Inês go out to clear the remaining walkers from the cell block. Later, a walker sneaks up on them and they kill it shortly before Daniel discovers Diana's knife in the dead walker's neck. Bruno and Inês return to the group, while Daniel stays behind. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Bruno is first seen when Ruth and Sophia bring Alexis to the cell block and when the group reunites with Diana. He's seen again when Alexis reveals that Caramelo and Maggie were taken by Marcelino to Woodbury. "Made to Suffer"Edit Carl is first seen at Beth and Axel's side as Beth cradles Judith in the cell. Axel tries to flirt with Beth, and Carl gets a bit defensive. Later, he, Hershel and Beth are discussing what to do about formula for Judith. Carl states he will take Carol on a run because he's under the impression that Rick and the others might not come back. After hearing screams coming from the tombs Carl goes to investigate, stopping when he notices faint sounds emanating from the boiler room where his mother died. After killing a walker that almost jumped him he investigates the noise, only to discover Tyreese's group surrounded by walkers. Carl assists in shooting and killing several of the surrounding walkers, before escorting the group safely back to the cell block's common room. Carl attempts to shoot the infected Donna, but Tyreese intervenes, stating that their group takes care of their own. Carl locks Tyreese's group out of their cell block, but announces that the common room is secure and that they have access to food and water. "The Suicide King"Edit Carl is first seen watching over both his own and Tyreese's group in the prison cell. He is later seen talking to Carol about how loud the world used to be and how quiet it's now. They both joke about being on a jumbo jet. Carol tells Carl how proud his mother was of him - Carl denies that and starts to cry - Carl feels tremendous guilt from being so mean to Lori, it's all he thinks about. When Rick arrives back at the prison, he hugs Carl in relief. Carl asks about Oscar, shortly before finding out he didn't make it. Carl is later seen watching Tyreese's group again shortly before being scared by Rick during his breakdown. "Home"Edit Carl is first seen mapping out where he helped Tyreese's group for Glenn so that they can get a better idea of where the weak spots are in the walls. He later says that the boiler room is over run by walkers again. He and Glenn later go to check it out, before coming back realizing that it's no good and there's to many of them. Carl is outside when The Governor begins to attack the prison. He and Beth take cover near a wall while someone in the guard tower shoots at them. Carl shoots back, but because he is using a pistol is unable to kill the unknown attacker. The unknown attacker is finally killed by Maggie, then someone drives a van full of walkers through the gate and releases them into the prison yard. "I Ain't a Judas"Edit Carl is first seen with the group as they discuss if they should leave the prison or not. After Rick walks off Carl follows him and tells him he should stop: "Being the leader. Let Hershel and Daryl handle things. You deserve a rest." He stands guard during the rest of the episode, and is present when Maggie spots Andrea from the bushes. Near the end of the episode, Rick states that he will make another run and that Carl is to join him, as Rick reveals that, "he is ready." Carl is then seen outside, near the gates on guard duty, observing The Prison yard that is overrun with walkers. "Clear"Edit Carl, along with Rick and Michonne, are traveling to King County in the hopes of finding more weapons. He stares at the road survivor while the car passes by, while Rick and Michonne are don't bat an eyelid. Later, Michonne who is driving gets the car stuck in mud and thus Carl appears annoyed. Walkers start banging on their car, Rick rolls down the window aims his python and tells Carl to cover his ears. Rick takes opportunity to bond with Carl and teaches him how to free the car by using traction. Carl doesn't seem to like Michonne and asks "Why'd you let her come? She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. - And Oscar died and you guys--''" before he could continue Rick cuts him off explaining it wasn't that simple and that explains the situation to him. They hear and see the road survivor again shouting for them to stop, only for them to drive off. Arriving in King County Carl and the others walk into Rick's old police weapon locker room to find that it is empty. Carl looks on as Michonne and Rick bicker back on forth discussing where to get more weapons. After walking around a corner to get to the main street which is filled with Walkers and booby traps, A Walker walks into a wire and is shot in the head. Carl along with the others are took by surprise by a man on a roof, telling them to drop their weapons, Rick orders Carl to go back to the car as a shootout begins. The attacker disappears from the roof and tries to shoot Rick, but before he could do something, Carl shoots him in his chest, causing him to fall unconscious. Rick looks at his son with a concerning look not wanting him to do something like that - Carl says he had to. It is revealed that the attacker is wearing an armor, and that he is actually Morgan. They drag him back to his building, while avoiding a few close calls with the traps and eventually stumble upon the arsenal Morgan had acquired through the months. While searching the apartment, Carl finds a painted map of King County on a wall, and learns that their old house was burnt down. He is then questioned by Rick if that was the reason he came with them, which he denies. Carl says he's going on a run. He wants to get a baby crib for Judith. Rick doesn't allow his son to go at first, but Michonne offers to go with him to which Rick allows. Carl tells Michonne, that she didn't need to come - and tells her to dispatch a lone Walker which gives him enough time to make a run for it. Michonne catches up to him, and he explains that he wants to do this by himself. Michonne notices Carl had passed the baby place to which he replies that he's getting something else for Judith first. Carl and Michonne arrive at the door to the King County Cafe. Carl wipes away at the window to get a better look inside and grabs the doorknob but before he can open the door Michonne pulls him away. Michonne explains how she wasn't going to let him go in there to which Carl snaps back saying: "''I just think it's none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my Dad. You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it. This is important. I'm going to do this." - Michonne replies saying she can't stop him but he can't stop her from helping him. Carl rolls the skateboard-traps to get the Walkers attention and the duo sneak in the cafe without alerting the Walkers attention. Carl spots what he wants, and stands on the chair to be able to grab it while Michonne stands watch. A Walker that was hiding grabs onto Carl's foot but Michonne quickly dispatches it silently before the walker can kill Carl. The duo make their way back, but a mouse managed to escape one of the traps and runs past them, alerting the Walkers to their presence - the duo dispatch multiple Walkers - but before get out, Carl drops his prize. Carl is seen getting furious saying how they need to go back, and that it's the only one left. After some arguing, Carl backs down and follows Michonne's order to stay put while she gets his prize for him. It turns out to be an old picture of him, Lori and his father. He has hopes that Judith could at least know how her mother looked like, and he thanks Michonne. Later, Carl and Michonne are seen carrying the crib back to the car and Rick asks him if everything went alright to which Carl smiles and replies "I think she may be one of us" - Rick surprised at this answer, takes his sons input. Shortly after Carl apologies to Morgan for shooting him, saying it was something that had to be done. Morgans tell Carl to never be sorry. On the way back, the road survivors remains are all over the road and Carl gets out the back and grabs the backpack he was carrying. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Edit Carl is seen helping when Glenn, along with the rest of the group were organizing their new arsenal, while Rick, Hershel, and Daryl are off to the meeting with The Governor. Merle tells him that his father could very much be dead and that his head is on a pike to which Carl snaps back: "My father can handle himself!" Later he is briefly seen when Rick tells them they are going to war. "Prey"Edit Carl did not appear in this episode. "This Sorrowful Life"Edit Carl is seen first with Maggie on the other side of fence, screaming and shouting while banging on the plates to get the walkers attention to create a diversion. Carl is seen hearing his father's speech regarding decisions that affect the whole group. "Welcome to the Tombs"Edit Carl is first seen depressingly packing his and Judith's bags as they prepare to leave the prison. As Carl is packing his stuff, he pulls out the old picture of him, Rick, and Lori that he and Michonne recovered previously. He stares sadly at the picture reflecting on what has happened to him thus far and what could happen to the rest of his family. Before Carl leaves his room, he takes and stares at Rick's old badge before putting it in his pocket so he has something else to remember the old world and his father. When Rick tries talking to him, he pushes his Dad away and throws his stuff in the car. Everybody notices how angry Carl is including Glenn who tells Rick "I've never seen him this mad. Even with Lori. He just shutdown." Rick says how he's still and kid and it's easy to forget. Rick and the others decide to stay at the prison and defend it. Carl is sent with Hershel, Beth, and Judith to a safe location in the Woods. As the firefight ensues, Carl is getting annoyed because he feels that he should be there, fighting along side the rest and that they shouldn't be risking their lives for him. When Rick and the others gain the upper hand, The Governor and his army retreat. A fleeing Woodbury soldier named Jody stumbles upon Carl and the others in the Woods. Jody is told to drop the gun. Instead, Jody holds the gun in his hands and slowly walks towards Carl appearing that he wants to give it to him. Before Jody gets too close, Carl shoots him in the head, killing him, leaving Hershel and Beth shocked. They all meet up, and Rick hugs Carl in relief that he's alive. Carl tells Rick how he did his Job out there just like everyone else and that he took out one of The Governors soldiers, and he's going with them, not wanting to be left out. Hershel tells Rick what really happened, leaving Rick in a very concerned and worried state. Later, Rick approaches Carl and tries to talk to him about the boy he shot. Carl dodges his fathers questions stating how Jody had a gun and how he had just attacked us. Rick asks if he was handing the gun over and Carl says that he couldn't take the risk of letting him live, reliving how he had the chance to kill the walker that eventually bit Dale, but didn't. When Rick tries to argue, Carl brings up how he let Andrew and The Governor live, which resulted in the deaths of Lori, T-Dog and Merle, respectively. Carl tells Rick to go before The Governor kills anymore of them leaving Rick shocked at his sons understandable logic. Rick has nothing to say and before Carl leaves, he drops the badge from Rick's hat on the ground. However, he ends up staying behind and only Rick, Daryl and Michonne go. When they come back with all the Woodbury citizens, Carl angrily asks his dad what's going on. When Rick explains that the survivors left Woodbury and will be staying here, Carl angrily walks away concerned that Rick is letting residents of the town that just attacked them without caution. Season 4Edit Carl will appear in this season. The growing tension between Carl and his father will be a main focus of the season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bruno has killed: *John Paquete (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Daniel :"No more kid stuff." :—Daniel to Bruno before handing him a gun. : Daniel seems to care deeply for his brother and does whatever is necessary to protect him. Daniel knew that if he wanted to keep Bruno safe, he needed to teach him to defend himself. He trains Bruno in the use of a gun and readies him for the possibility of his brother dying. Right after Daniel kills Paquete, Bruno saves Daniel's life by killing the undead Paquete. The two then escape the overrun farm together. Over the time lapse between seasons 2 and 3, Bruno becomes extremely proficient as a fighter, earning Daniel's respect enough that he is allowed to participate in combat against walkers with the others and guard the group. Mariana :"Come on, we need to go." :—Mariana to Bruno during the outbreak. : Although Mariana and Bruno didn't interact much, Mariana cared deeply for Bruno, as he was Daniel's brother, and tried to keep him safe. Her role with Bruno was later passed to Beth Greene. Cristiana :"Don't worry, your brother will be fine." :—Cristiana to Bruno when Daniel goes to Atlanta in search of Marcelino. : Cristiana appears to be very protective of his best friend's brother. She saved Bruno in the initial outbreak and seems to care for him ever since. Beth Greene :"I can't find Bruno anywhere!." :—Beth showing concern about Bruno's disappearence. : Bruno and Beth seem to have a strong friendship. When the group arrives the farm, Bruno seems to have developed a good friendship with Beth, and are seen talking with each other several times. Daniel entrusts Beth to take care of Bruno and is highly confident in Beth's ability to take care of Bruno. Bruno also cares deeply for Beth, like a mother, and he allways tries to protect her when something threatens their lives. Gonçalo At first they never interacted but in Season 3, Bruno seemed to trust Gonçalo, knowing that he is a capable member of the group. Caramelo :"He's an idiot!" :—Bruno to Daniel about Caramelo. : Bruno is never seen with Caramelo, but he seems not to like Caramelo, telling his brother that Caramelo is useless, when he leaves Maggie in the pharmacy. Ana Margarida Even though they were the youngest from their group, Bruno didn't seem to interact with Ana. Still, Bruno seemed upset when they find her in the barn. Maggie Greene Little interaction is seen between Bruno and Maggie, but in the episode, "Arrow on the Doorpost" she is very protective of him. Later in the Season, in "This Sorrowful Life", the two are seen working together to draw walkers in the Prison yard to the fences. Appearances Trivia *Bruno is first seen killing walkers in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already". *It is clear that, like many others in the group, Carl no longer believes in God or an afterlife. *Bruno uses a Beretta 92FS as his main sidearm during season 2 and 3. Like his brother, who uses the Glock 17 as his signature weapon, Bruno seems to use the Beretta as his. *"Home" marked the first episode that Carl ever attempted to kill a human (the Woodbury gunman in the watchtower). **This also displayed his accuracy as a shooter, as most of his bullets (from a pistol) came within 10 feet of the gunman, despite the long distance. *Bruno is Carl Grimes' counterpart. *Although Bruno is Carl's counterpart, they have many differences. **Carl has developed a darker and colder personality since the outbreak began, unlike Bruno, who's been stable since the beginning. **Carl caused the deaths of Dale, Shane and Lori. Bruno only killed a zombified Paquete (Shane's counterpart). Category:TV Series Characters Category:Children